prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2013
Money in the Bank 2013 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on July 14, 2013 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the fourth annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view and the fifth event in the 2013 WWE PPV schedule. Background Money in the Bank featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At WWE Payback in June, a promo was aired for Rob Van Dam - last seen in the WWE in 2009 Royal Rumble match - announcing his return to the company at Money in the Bank. On the June 17th episode of Raw, WWE Champion John Cena cut a promo in the ring, recalling his several woes and failures in 2012, and his eventual return to the main event of WrestleMania 29, where he finally defeated The Rock and won the WWE Championship, ultimately thanking the fans for their support to him and declaring an open challenge to the winner of the WWE title Money in the Bank Ladder match at the namesake pay-per-view. As he finished, Mark Henry then came out to the ring to seemingly announce his retirement. After an "emotional" promo, as Cena went to congratulate him, Henry revealed the act as a ruse to attack Cena with the World's Strongest Slam and declare his intentions to challenge for the one major championship he has never won in his career, the WWE Championship. Later during the show, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon announced that Cena would defend the WWE title against Henry at the Money in the Bank event. On the June 24th episode of Raw, it was announced that Dolph Ziggler had invoked his rematch clause and would challenge Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Money in the Bank PPV, following Del Rio defeating Ziggler for the title at Payback. On the same show, Executive VP Stephanie McMahon announced the participants competing in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the WWE Championship, which will include CM Punk, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kane, Christian, and the returning Rob Van Dam. The same night, after both had complained about being left off the PPV, Ryback and Chris Jericho were booked in a match against each other at Money in the Bank by Raw Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero. Also on this show, The Usos won a Triple Threat tag team match (defeating Tons of Funk and 3MB's Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre) to become number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, earning a title match vs champions The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins) which will take place at the Money in the Bank Kickoff Show, 30 minutes prior to the start of the PPV broadcast. On the June 28th episode of SmackDown, Senior Advisor Teddy Long announced that U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fandango, Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger, and Wade Barrett would be the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the July 1st episode of Raw, It was announced that Curtis Axel will defend the Intercontinental Championship against The Miz, and that Kaitlyn would invoke her rematch clause and challenge A.J. Lee for the Divas Championship, which Lee defeated Kaitlyn for at Payback. On the July 8th episode of Raw, Kane was removed from the WWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match after being injured due to an attack by The Wyatt Family. Results ; ; *Kickoff show: The Shield (Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (14:50) *Damien Sandow defeated Dean Ambrose, Fandango (w/ Summer Rae), Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro (w/ Zeb Colter) & Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) in a Money in the Bank ladder match to get a World Heavyweight Championship contract (16:25) *Curtis Axel © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated The Miz to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (9:20) *AJ Lee (w/ Big E. Langston) © defeated Kaitlyn (w/ Layla) to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:02) *Ryback defeated Chris Jericho (11:21) *Alberto Del Rio © defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (14:28) *John Cena © defeated Mark Henry to retain the WWE Championship (14:45) *Randy Orton defeated CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Christian & Rob Van Dam in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match for a WWE Championship contract (26:38) Aftermath The next night on Raw, Paul Heyman explained to CM Punk why he stabbed him in the back stating that they were the best in the world and that CM Punk couldn't beat Brock Lesnar. Punk stated that he would get his hands on Heyman and anyone else got in his way. Lesnar showed up and would brawl with Punk, but Punk would continue to fight back. Brock beat Punk until he hit Punk with an F5 on the announce table. The next week Punk would talk about how he kept getting up and that he was not afraid of Brock Lesnar. Punk next offered a challenge at SummerSlam against Brock. Paul Heyman appeared on the titantron via satellite and accepted the match. Heyman appeared ringside when Curtis Axel faced and defeated R-Truth in a singles match, but Punk would come out to assault both Heyman and Axel. Brad Maddox came out to the ring but was interrupted by John Cena. Maddox then told Cena that he could choose his own opponent at SummerSlam. Several superstars would talk to Cena backstage about choosing them to face him. At the end of the night, Cena listened to the opinion of the audience and chose Daniel Bryan. The next week the two had a contract signing. Maddox would state that he didn't think Bryan had what it takes and told him to prove himself. Maddox then put him in a gauntlet match against Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro, and Ryback. Bryan defeated both Swagger and Cesaro, but defeated Ryback by DQ when Ryback put him through a table. Cena eventually made the save and challenged Ryback to a tables match on Raw, defeating Ryback a week later on Raw. Cody Rhodes would turn face by attacking Damien Sandow, ending Team Rhodes Scholars. On the July 26th, 2013 edition of SmackDown, Rhodes would steal the briefcase while Sandow was facing (and was defeated by) Randy Orton in a match and throw into the Gulf of Mexico at the end of the show, resulting in Sandow unsuccessfully attempting to retrieve it because he couldn't swim. On the August 5th 2013 edition of Raw, Rhodes would throw the briefcase to Sandow and it was announced that both men would face each other at SummerSlam. Chris Jericho wrestled a match in a losing effort on SmackDown against Curtis Axel, after the match he would be attacked by Ryback. He would then leave the WWE in reality to tour with his band Fozzy. Randy Orton told Cena that Cena made a mistake by giving notice prior to cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase last year, and that he would take advantage of his opportunity. While Mark Henry was giving a speech, The Shield would interrupt and attack him. The following Friday on SmackDown, The Usos were set to face The Shield until they were attacked in the ring. Henry made the save and fended off The Shield. The next Monday on Raw, Henry told The Shield he was ready for a fight so The Shield would come out to attack Henry until The Usos made the save. Three days later, The Shield would defeat The Usos and Mark Henry in a 6-man tag team match before Henry furiously went after the group, forcing The Shield to retreat. Dolph Ziggler would break up with AJ, but later on during Ziggler's non-title rematch against Alberto Del Rio, AJ would ring the bell to distract Ziggler for Del Rio to win. AJ would assault Ziggler until Big E Langston attacked Ziggler. The following SmackDown, Ziggler claimed that he was sorry for not dumping AJ sooner. The next Monday on Raw, Big E tried to attack Ziggler after winning a singles match against Darren Young, but Ziggler managed to get away. Four days later on Smackdown, AJ would give out her "State of Her Mind" Address, discussing her relationship with Ziggler and her friendship with Kaitlyn, but Kaitlyn would attack her and Ziggler would assault Langston. Three days later on Raw, Kaitlyn would defeat AJ in a single match to stay in the Divas Championship picture. Ziggler would come out and demanded a match with Langston, defeating him via disqualification due to AJ interfering and attacking Ziggler. Layla turned heel when she protected AJ during her title match with Kaitlyn on the August 2nd episode of SmackDown, causing Kaitlyn to lose the match. Three days later on Raw, the villainous Layla defeated Kaitlyn in a singles match and solidified her alliance with AJ Lee. Later on, Langston would defeat Ziggler in a grudge match. It was announced that AJ and Big E Langston would face Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn in a mixed tag team match at Summerslam. Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2013 on DVD External links * Money in the Bank 2013 Official Website * Money in the Bank 2013 at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2013 Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2013 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network ro:Money in the Bank 2013 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV)